1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for aiding in the insertion of a dipstick into the dipstick tube of an engine of an automobile engine, and, more particularly, to a dipstick guide for aiding the insertion of an oil dipstick into a dipstick tube.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
After one has removed the dipstick from the dipstick tube of an automobile engine, one is faced with the alpine task of replacing the dipstick in the dipstick tube. The dipstick tube generally has a small diameter and is generally placed in a nearly inaccessible location fairly low on the engine block and is often times hidden by wires, hoses, or other engine parts. This awkward location of the dipstick tube, coupled with the long and flexible nature of the dipstick, itself, and the dipstick handle being on an extreme end of the dipstick, makes it difficult to guide the dipstick into the dipstick tube.
In the past, there have been several methods for replacing the dipstick in the dipstick tube. One method involves grasping the dipstick by its handle and attempting to align the far end of the dipstick with the mouth of the tube for insertion therein. This is sometimes difficult, especially in poor light. Another method is to grasp the dipstick tube with one hand and guide the end of the dipstick down into the dipstick tube. In so doing, a person could burn his hands on the hot engine or hot oil and would probably get grease and oil on his hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,167 an apparatus is disclosed which forms a more or less permanent guide attachment for the dipstick tube to guide the dipstick into the tube. This guide is designed to be left on the engine while the engine is operating. Additionally, the patent discloses a guiding light, a coil spring for elevating the guide into position to receive the dipstick, and a mounting bracket. Thus, the prior art guide is relatively expensive, is usually permanently installed on the engine and must remain with the engine to accumulate dirt which ultimately may be introduced into the oil in the engine. It may also fall off of the engine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,690, a split-sleeve type dipstick guide is disclosed which is mounted on the dipstick tube. The guide consists of a clamp for retaining the guide on the dipstick tube and moveable sleeve segments to receive the dipstick when inserted into the guide. The guide is designed to be attached to the dipstick tube and remain there while the engine is in use and has the potential of coming off and interfering with the operation of the engine.